


枉将绿蜡作红玉

by Theodoresky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 改动了远大前程的时间线，改动黎簇身世，有车。雷者慎点。
Relationships: 吴磊/刘昊然, 黎簇/霍震霄
Kudos: 3





	枉将绿蜡作红玉

“小报，小报！霍家少爷的新戏要在大中华唱了！”

三十年代的上海，是有着三大亨的上海，三大亨得老大霍天洪坏事脏事一件没少干，年纪一把还为了一个戏子和发妻闹得满城风雨，所以老天要惩罚他，叫他的儿子入了优伶行当。

霍震霄是霍天洪四十岁上才得来的，自然是爱若掌珍，可是这小子从小就和妈亲，对于这个亲爹向来爱答不理，霍天洪前脚把林桂生气的出走天津娶露兰春进门，霍大少爷后脚就敢拜了老九门的红二爷做师傅。  
霍天洪打霍震霄生下来就没吼过他一句，唯独这件事把儿子叫过来好训一顿，霍震霄一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，捏了一个像模像样的兰花指，抬眼反问他爹：“您不是爱听戏么？”  
霍天洪真真被他气个半死，又不能拿他怎么样，哆嗦着嘴唇让他滚。

霍震霄真的滚了，当天晚上就和二月红去了长沙，好在陆昱晟圆滑，立刻派人跟着九门的人，老九门虽说是长沙地头蛇，但是多少还是要给三大亨点面子，二月红签了字说是只教戏曲，那些个下地的本事不会让霍震霄碰，又说了不让霍震霄往外边去唱，多少让霍天洪气顺一些。  
只是二月红不教，霍震霄转身认了霍仙姑做干姐姐，名正言顺的从霍家偷师，这就是题外话了

再说回霍天洪，他与露兰春好了几年，又结新欢，露兰春也爱上了旁人，二人一拍即散，各生欢喜。只是虽然霍天洪风流至极，但是无论是露兰春也好还是后面数不清楚的美人也罢，都没能给霍天洪再添上一子半女的。  
霍天洪酒色之后难免觉得膝下凄凉，又想儿子了，陆昱晟知道他这个老哥哥的人品性格，没等说就打发人装了一整箱的金条去长沙接人。

几年不见，霍公子长相出挑的比风华盛极时的露兰春还要招人，一身做工极好的旗袍加身，没得让人看迷了眼，他身边还殷切的跟着一个叫黎簇的少年，看样子年纪还比他小两岁上，同出同进，大有旖旎情态。  
陆昱晟暗道不好。  
果然霍震霄不愿意和他回上海，只说长沙好，清静，得亏陆昱晟也有所准备，手里捏着一件对九门来说很重要的大件儿，霍震霄不懂事，自有二月红霍仙姑教给他。好说歹说，霍震霄兜着一肚子的气回了上海，没踏实住两天就说要给父亲弄个生日宴，他亲自给父亲唱一段《赵贞女》，让父亲高兴高兴。

《赵贞女》乃梨园小戏，讲的是蔡伯喈飞黄腾达弃妻再娶的故事，在一众贵客面前硬是让霍天洪下不来台。  
霍天洪也怒了，把他关在家里，不许他出门，没想到林桂生不知道从哪里得到了消息，带人来闹，说霍天洪苛待了霍震霄，要带着霍震霄往天津去。霍天洪给这对母子闹得没办法，只得放霍震霄出来，唯一顺心的事恐怕只有二月红听说了霍震霄登台外唱一事大为不高兴，竟把霍震霄逐出了师门，让他再不许说是红二爷的徒弟。

霍震霄没了师傅这一层管束，更是无所顾忌，只是还是多少要顾虑林桂生的感受，没成日唱去，大多数时间呆在家里，要不就是偶尔和小情儿们鬼混。  
他那张脸，那个身段，那个家世，赶上来给他当牛做马的人能够绕这大上海一圈儿还有余的。今天这家的公子，明天那家的少爷，出去吃个饭回来脖子上带个红痕，过夜就更不得了，第二天准喊腰疼。  
霍天洪打不得骂不得，自己也做不了榜样，只能要陆昱晟多叫人跟着他，别玩过头了，他天生骨子里弱。

这天林桂生回天津去了，霍震霄闷得难受，立刻就要唱去，陆昱晟没办法，又不敢真放他一个人，只好包了大中华，请一帮有头有脸的人来谈事情，又叫了两个小戏班，只准霍震霄上去唱两出，不许胡闹。  
霍震霄见能唱了，也就安生许多，乖乖的待在家里，看折子挑戏。

“《霸王别姬》不好，我又不是项羽，更不想让你抹脖子。不如唱牡丹亭吧，为了你，我生可以死，死可以生，上穷碧落下黄泉……”  
“可别两处茫茫皆不见，”霍震霄看着黎簇熟练的从窗外爬进来，“后两句明明是《长恨歌》里的，你不喜欢西楚霸王和虞姬，那唐明皇和杨贵妃又好到那里去了？”  
黎簇笑嘻嘻的凑过去亲他，霍震霄放松自己，任凭黎簇凑来凑去：“师傅那儿怎么说？”

“二爷说你的法子很好，要我手快一点，要你小心一点。”黎簇亲过他嘴唇，就要往下移，霍震霄后仰，露出雪一般的脖颈来，黎簇不轻不重的叼着他的咽喉，像是一只看着豹子吮吸着他猎物的鲜血，“二爷偏心，都是弟弟，怎么就只叫你小心一点。”  
“我在明你在暗，当然是我比较危险。”霍震霄伸手环住黎簇的后颈，轻轻捏着像是在顺一只猫，黎簇咬够了，再要往下，霍震霄就不让了：“我今天没出门，要是一身痕迹不好解释。”

黎簇磨牙，脸色阴沉一瞬，又笑起来：“也是。”  
也不知道他回答的是哪一句话，只听他又说：“我也担心你，我和大佛爷说了，叫他以后别再派事情给你，上海不安全。”  
霍震霄神色一冷，用力的拽黎簇的头发，逼着他抬头：“你说什么。”  
“我说，大佛爷不会再派事情给你了。”黎簇笑起来锐气逼人，他一点都感觉不到痛似的，“你还不知道吧——东三省没了，我过段时间要去北方，南京那位还打算继续安内呢，你一个人在上海，明面上又是永鑫的人，太危险了。”

霍震霄脸色冷的能滴下水来，从喉咙深处压出一个：“那帮混蛋。”也不知道他骂的是不让他做事的大佛爷还是不作为的南京还是那肆虐东北的日本人。  
这回轮到黎簇安抚他了，讨好的亲他手腕，手从衣摆下面伸进去，摸着他平滑柔软的腹部：“我还是喜欢你穿旗袍，素白梅花蝴蝶扣，小裙摆儿连肩袖……姐姐红妆好，记得给我留门呀。”

开唱那天不知道陆昱晟从哪儿得到了消息，有人要在大中华霍少爷的场子上搞事情，说给霍震霄听，霍震霄气的筷子一摔，饭都没吃就上楼了。  
陆昱晟隔着门问他还唱不，霍震霄压了嗓子捏出一个花腔来：“唱呀，怎么不唱？在上海，还有人能砸了永鑫的场子不成？”  
“那要是有人带枪？”  
“搜身你不会么？”   
陆昱晟心下啧啧，霍震霄真的是给人宠坏了，他陆昱晟请的客人，也是想搜就搜的？

霍少爷摆戏那天，大中华警卫森严，每个人身上都被摸过一轮，确保没带什么利器，霍震霄的房间更是两班警卫站岗，生怕有人对霍天洪的独苗苗不利。

可是还是给黎簇摸进去了，他不知道哪里搞来的警卫装扮，有模有样大摇大摆的进了霍震霄的房间，霍震霄已经换了水衣子，正在勾脸，黎簇走过去抱他：“姐姐，我给你点红吧。”  
霍震霄手一抖差点勾坏几乎已经成了的妆面：“爪子给我拿下去。”  
黎簇调笑道：“拿到哪边下去？”说着手就要往下摸，霍震霄也不拦他，自顾自的把脸勾完。  
这时候门突然开了，霍震霄身体一僵，来人也没想到屋里除了霍震霄还有别人。  
而且那个人似乎还在轻薄霍少爷。

小警卫吓得舌头都打结了：“少……爷？”  
“干嘛？”霍震霄的声音里面三分喘两分媚，任凭谁听了都以为他们在行那事儿，尤其是那个不出声的大警卫，手赫然放在霍少爷两腿的中间。  
小警卫被这一声呵斥的过电般的一抖：“三先生叫少爷你好了就下去。“  
“我这儿还慢着呢……啊……你别弄我了……嗯哈……我回话儿呢……啊……不别……啊!”小警卫看着霍震霄突然哆嗦起来，头靠在他身后那警卫的肩上泄了力一般，青丝从警卫肩头滑下来，落在那人的手臂上。小警卫忙低下头不敢再看，霍震霄细细喘了好一会儿才说：“你就说我还没换衣服，脸也没勾……哈……让他们再等一会儿。”

等小警卫出去了，霍震霄没事人一样从黎簇的肩上起来，黎簇手还摸在他大腿上：“真好听。”  
霍震霄白他：“真的又不是没听过，说的我怎么饿着你似的。”  
“但是姐姐也没怎么让我吃饱。”黎簇手又往上摸了两分：“今天借姐姐的枪一用。”  
霍震霄微微抬起大腿，让他把枪取下来，皮带扣“啪嗒”一声松开，枪滑入黎簇的手中，霍震霄立刻扭身掐住黎簇：“要还的。”  
“姐姐真小气。“黎簇被掐疼了，也不恼，调笑说道：“不就一把枪，姐姐要多少没有。”  
霍震霄捏住黎簇的下巴，贴过去恶狠狠的说：“我说的可不是枪。”

“是黎先生。“  
“你把他借走，就得给我全须全尾儿的还回来，少一根头发丝我都要你好看。”

黎簇眼睛里面风云变幻，最后乖巧的笑道：“姐姐放心。”

霍震霄没有什么不放心的，他唱到一半一声枪响，那投靠了日本的汉奸头子当场倒地，飞溅出来的血液差点沾湿了霍震霄宫装的下摆。立刻有人把霍震霄围了一个结结实实，生怕枪再响半声。  
汉奸也是带了人来的，见自家主子死了，立刻要闹，说是霍震霄害的，又说霍震霄是长沙来的，是共匪，是那可怕又肮脏的红火儿。  
霍震霄推开挡在他身前的人，伶伶俐俐的站出去：“你说什么？”

那人眼见着怂了，却不敢退，直着嗓子吼道：“永鑫好大排场，进门得先搜身，不是你们永鑫的人自己带枪，别人谁还敢不成？说不准你裙子下面还那杆子枪还热呢！”  
霍震霄挑眉一笑：“怎么，你还想搜我身？好啊，来啊！”  
他拽住对方的手，摁在自己的腰腹：“摸到枪了么？”  
那人脸色青白，又因为众多人看着，自己家占理，永鑫怎么都还欠他们条人命，强撑道：“搜就搜！”立刻就要摸遍霍震霄全身。

霍震霄冷着脸让他动作，看上去要硬吃了这份羞辱，陆昱晟心道不好这个祖宗又要来事，果真，下一秒那人就被霍震霄掐住了咽喉拎起来抵在屋内一根柱子上，霍震霄生的瘦高，又穿了厚底鞋，那人挣扎几下竟然脚碰不到地，自被霍震霄抓手以来紧绷的弦终于绷断了，胆子都被吓破，身下突然蜿蜒出一股难闻的水迹来。  
居然失禁了。

“孬种。”霍震霄松开手，任由脸色青白快昏死过去的人摔在地上，转身朝内堂走去，大厅里面一时间无人敢说话，只听见霍震霄边走边咳嗽的声音。

出了这么大岔子，霍天洪又禁了霍震霄的足。  
霍震霄那天脾气出大了，身体也不太舒坦，正好在家里将养着，三大亨给他收拾烂摊子，他倒是躲清净。  
可是偏有人不让他清净，敲霍震霄的门，一声响过一声。  
霍震霄正好睡，被人搅了没好气道：“干嘛。”  
“给姐姐还东西来。”  
霍震霄立刻翻身下床，给人开门，门口是一个年轻的小幺儿，像一条游鱼似的钻进了霍震霄的房间，趴到霍震霄的床上。  
黎簇虽然是吴家人，但是不知道为什么跑到张家去，学了一身缩骨的功夫，这时候缩成一个半大小子，从霍震霄的被子里露出一双眼睛喊霍震霄：“姐姐。“

“我可说过少一根头发丝就要你好看，现在这算什么，少了十岁？“霍震霄这两天咳嗽的厉害，嗓子有些哑，拿过桌上的茶来润喉咙。  
黎簇听话的舒展开来，变成往常的样子，凑过去说：“姐姐怎么不给我留门啊。“  
霍震霄拍他：“谁是你姐姐？我又没上红妆，干嘛给你留门。”  
“姐姐好无情。”黎簇凑去亲他的眼睫，一路吻下来吻到他微微有些干燥的嘴唇，“还说不饿着我的。”黎簇的手绕过霍震霄的腰线，把一只手枪放进了他身后的抽屉里，然后收回手，搂住霍震霄的后腰。

霍震霄屋内有他平时用来擦手的香膏，黎簇拿来用作润滑，霍震霄在屋内就穿着家常那件旧的素白梅花蝴蝶扣的旗袍，这个时候已经脱下来，整齐的放到一边。  
自打来上海以后，每一次做都是偷欢一般，黎簇总是要一次性做够本才肯放过他，眼下他要去北边了，还不知道今天要怎么折腾。  
现下天色还大亮，霍震霄的屋子却关上了窗，只是隔着老榕树的光影照样能够照进霍少爷的房间里面，缱绻朦胧，有些汉武帝见李夫人香魂一般的幽怨轻狂，霍震霄想着出神，饶是他们做过那么多次，他都不是很能习惯身体里面被破开来的感觉，为着这一点黎簇总是放任着他前戏时心不在焉。

他们现在年纪都不大，在更加年少的时候，在长沙的霍家又或者是吴家的屋子里面胡闹，还有一次就在二月红的卧室隔壁，霍震霄咬着黎簇的肩膀，把半声的呻吟咽回去，但到底是让红二爷听见了半声，罚了他俩把所有的屋子都打扫一遍。那时的光也如现在一般，透过纱窗漏进来，温暖懒倦。  
霍震霄看着黎簇长开的眉眼，那种少年人的锐利好看也有些沉稳下来的意思，若是他能这么长长久久的长下去，大概能让好多人疯魔，即使是到了四十岁，五十岁，六十岁，都会的。  
他不知为什么又想起了那个跟了别人走的小妈露兰春，想起黎簇在陆昱晟面前抓住了他的袖子，想起那一声又一声的姐姐。

这个称呼以后怕是要听不到了。

二月红那时候在看红楼梦，听到他们玩笑，就嗔了他们一句：“你若吃了他嘴上的胭脂，可就要叫他姐姐。”  
“姐姐。“汗水从黎簇鼻尖上滴下来，霍震霄叹息：”快进来。“

黎簇等这句话很久了，他几乎是立刻撞进了霍震霄的身体，霍震霄的腰背一下子直了了起来，半痛半爽的呻吟从他咳得沙哑的嗓子里面飘出来，黎簇熟知这一具身体，他们年少情缠，所有的敏感与畅快都是一点一点试出来的。  
他拉开霍震霄的腿跟，霍震霄那一双长腿熟稔缠上他的后腰，霍家少爷给二月红训的筋骨柔软，黎簇压下去几乎把他对折，他一双雪白的手臂搂着黎簇的后背，身体被黎簇操的起伏不止。  
霍震霄单薄，黎簇每进去一次，都能让他的小腹微微凸起一点，黎簇有时候有点坏心思，就会拉着霍震霄的手，让他自己摸：“姐姐有我的孩子呢。”  
少年人说起荤话来不害臊，霍震霄就用南方的话骂他：“我才……啊，才，没有，嗯啊，怀一个，啊……小赤佬……你轻点，别碰哪里……”  
他的嗓子平时娇养的好，现在咳坏了也有股子烟熏火燎的勾引，黎簇搂抱着他坐起来，把自己死命的往他身体里面捅，“姐姐不要我么？”他说一个字就深深顶进去一下，霍震霄就痉挛似的直起腰来，但是从腹腔传来的酸软让他控制不住的又落下，被黎簇操的更深，他仰起头像是一只濒死的天鹅，手也搂不住黎簇的脖子几乎要滑脱了，黎簇伸手把他抱的更紧一点，让他靠着自己。在小的时候，黎簇发高烧，霍震霄掰开他的嘴，把药给他灌下去，碗摔一边，也是这个姿势搂着他轻轻给他拍背，防止他把药给吐了，直到黎簇打出一个小嗝来。

现下霍震霄完全用不上力，只能任由黎簇摆布操弄，他的手捂住小腹。  
黎簇是如此的用力，好像那里真的存在一个子宫，他真的是黎簇的姐姐一样。

不是的。  
其实不是的。

外面阳光褪去，乌云笼罩，屋子里面没有点灯，鸦灰的光线下霍震霄白的惊人，又从骨子里面散发出晕红的潮意来，黎簇几乎是着迷的碾在他的敏感点，听着他一声哭一声喘，夹杂着零星的咳嗽，字句破碎的拼不出意思来，喃喃的都是“覅，啊，阿黎，覅……啊，嗯，啊你……要，弄死……弄死……我了嗯啊，不……“  
“不会的，不会的，姐姐不会死的。“黎簇要滚下泪来，身下一点都没有放松，突然霍震霄浑身颤抖的哆嗦，咬住了黎簇的肩膀，黎簇感受到腰腹一片冰凉湿痕，他放松下来，缓慢的顶着，顺着霍震霄的背等他缓过来。  
“侬个小赤佬。“霍震霄哽咽着嗓子骂他。黎簇亲他的鼻尖，回道：”全须全尾儿的。“  
身下又开始凶狠的征伐，霍震霄给他搞得失神，不停的出汗，在腰窝出凝聚成浅浅一汪，浑身泛起潮红来，黎簇喜欢他这种体质，越发尽兴的咬他的锁骨胸乳，恨不得把他拆吃入腹。“停下，啊……阿黎……不，停下来，覅……求……啊啊！“快感积攒过度就是痛楚，霍震霄自己都不清楚他的身体居然能承受这么多的快感，他边咳边喘，眼前一时白一时黑，一时时少年的黎簇一时事现在的黎簇，他为了发汗，白日里喝了不少水，情欲过去正是想要释放的时候，黎簇操的他酸麻，一个字也说不出来，只能攥着他的手臂，几乎抓出血痕。黎簇怎么会不知道，他甚至知道霍震霄容纳他的地方已经肿了起来，这样下去霍震霄明天可能要没办法下床走路，但是他顾不上了。

他真的顾不上了。  
他就要走了，他们的国家支离破碎风雨飘摇，他们站的土地下一刻就可能不再写着他们的名字，他们可能流离失所，无家可归，至此飘零。  
他们这一分别不知下次再见是何年。  
也不知还有没有下一次再见。

自他们相识以来，从未有过分离让黎簇如此的恐惧。

霍震霄近乎崩溃的泣音，伴随着眼泪划过他洁白的脸庞，黎簇感受到一股温热的水意在他腰腹上蔓延，而他也被紧缩的身体逼的缴械。他抱着霍震霄，静静的绝望的等着绝顶的高潮过去，等待着夜晚的降临。

霍震霄在醒过来的时候暮色深沉，黎簇枕在他的小腹上装睡，而霍天洪不知道在哪一处温柔乡里面给绊住了脚，还没回来。疲惫还在霍震霄的身体里面横冲直撞，过度纵欲让他本来就在病中的身体更加沉重，但是即便是这样，他也闻见了空气中那股若有若无的血腥味。  
他顺着黎簇的头发抚摸下去，他的手指圆润坚硬，给黎簇按摩着头皮：“你处理掉了？“  
霍震霄说的是藏在公馆里面的监视霍震霄的间谍，黎簇笑嘻嘻的睁开眼，好像真的是刚睡醒一样：“是的姐姐。“  
霍震霄不说话了，黎簇也不说话，就享受着霍震霄给他按摩，力度适中，头皮有点发麻的舒适，让他这两天因为杀戮和情绪剧烈起伏而疼痛的大脑也得到了一丝喘息的机会。  
忽然黎簇听见远处街上传来的歌声，再仔细一听，才发觉是霍震霄在唱：“赵四风流朱五狂，翩翩蝴蝶正当行。温柔乡是英雄冢，哪管东师入沈阳。“  
黎簇听了一会儿，抬手捏住了霍震霄的手，握到自己手里：“姐姐，别想了，会好的。“

霍震霄长长叹了一口气，又咳嗽了两声，听的黎簇急躁起来，他松开霍震霄的手，改为搂住霍震霄的脖子，翻身把霍震霄摁在身下，右手捏住霍震霄的下巴：“姐姐在上海，我总不会叫他们进上海来的。“  
霍震霄笑了，抬起头亲黎簇，与其说是亲，不如说是两个人互相撕咬，霍震霄闷闷的咳嗽两声，黎簇放开他的嘴唇，他们两个人嘴上都沾了血，不知道是咬破了谁的，还是霍震霄肺里咳出来的。

外面一声闷雷炸响，暴雨倾盆。

黎簇拧开霍震霄床头的灯，看着霍震霄苍白的脸，血色的嘴唇：“我给姐姐点妆吧。”  
霍震霄看着他，看一眼，少一眼，难得温柔的说：“好。”他屋内不比在大中华的时候有那许多妆奁行头，只有一支平日里偶尔用来写字的毛笔，黎簇用着残茶洗干净了，沾着霍震霄嘴唇上的血，从他的眼尾开始描：“姐姐，待会我就要走了，你别送我。”  
笔尖上一滴没有承住的红，落在霍震霄的旗袍上，为白梅点了蕊，美得凄凉妖异。

“你可千万别送我。”

这是1931年十月的上海。

1937年十一月十二日，上海沦陷。


End file.
